vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravemon
Ravemon= Ravemon is a Cyborg Digimon which possesses a wing made of Chrome Digizoid. At the Genesis of the Digital World, it was a Digimon that served under a certain God Man Digimon and was titled the "Silver Crow", but it is said that it was touched by that god's anger and one of its wings was dyed black. The true terror of Ravmon is in its covert actions. It conceals its figure with its black wing, and slashes the opponent with its white wing. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, it brings down the opponent in a single blow |-|Falcomon= A species of Falcomon who unlike it's normal feral counterpart, this Falcomon is more ninja-like and seems to be much calmer. Like it's wilder and more aggressive counterpart it is extremely fast. |-|Peckmon= A bird Digimon with ninja-based abilities. Its main strengths in battle are his strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although he flies well, he can run faster. |-|Crowmon= Possessing three legs, it is a bizarre Bewitching Bird Digimon and a subspecies of Yatagaramon. Although its jet-black body presents an evil image to those who see it, it is told that it is the Digimon who guides the chosen to the "Golden Land" in the eastern Digital World. The eastern Digital World is a region where there are still many mysteries, and it is said that the "Golden Land" is protected by multiple sacred barriers. Although it is said that with Yatagaramon's guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" submitted by Yatagaramon will finally arrive at the "Golden Land", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area. |-|Yatagaramon= Possessing three legs, it is a bizarre Bewitching Bird Digimon. Although its jet-black body presents an evil image to those who see it, it is told that it is the Digimon who guides the chosen to the "Golden Land" in the eastern Digital World. The eastern Digital World is a region where there are still many mysteries, and it is said that the "Golden Land" is protected by multiple sacred barriers. Although it is said that with Yatagaramon's guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" submitted by Yatagaramon will finally arrive at the "Golden Land", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area. |-|Burst Mode= A Ravemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Evolution, it is a unique form which wears all the energy within the atmosphere as an aura. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 3-C Name: Falcomon | Peckmon | Crowmon | Yatagaramon | Ravemon | Burst Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Bird Digimon | Champion level Vaccine Attribute Bird Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Bewitching Bird | Mega level Vaccine Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Falcomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1), Healing, Ninjutsu. |-|Peckmon=All previous abilities. |-|Crowmon/Yatagaramon=All previous abilities, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Savage Emperor and Mikafutsu-no-kami, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish opponents to the Dark Area where they are erased into nonexistence), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the Flames of the Firewall). |-|Ravemon=All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|Burst Mode=All previous abilities, Sword Mastery, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and weaknesses to resistances via Character Reversal, Can prevent Status Effect Inducement, Can negate Healing with Support End, Aura. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Child Digimon) | Island level (Equal to other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be equal to other Perfect Class Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Via scaling to other Ultimate Class Digimon) | Galaxy level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than other Child Class Digimon) | Relativistic (One of the fastest Champion level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reaction (Should be able to at least react to both Ikuto's Peckmon and Agunimon) | FTL (One of the fastest Mega Digimon) | At least FTL (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended range, A few dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Shuriken | Katana Intelligence: High. An extremely skilled ninja and fighter. Due to their fighting style they are skill tacticians as well. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Falcomon *'Scratch Smash:' Scratches with its wing claws. *'Ninja Blade:' Rapidly throws throwing stars. *'Firecracker Smokescreen:' Drops exploding bamboo cylinders. *'Wind Blade:' Flaps wings to produce a wind that can cut like a blade. *'Shadow Screen:' Use digital ninjutsu to confuse the enemy. *'Falco Rush:' Tramps on the opponent's head while in the air. Peckmon *'Spiral Claw:' Spins around and drives one of his feet into the adversary. *'Thousand Beak:' Creates shadow clones to rapidly peck his enemies. *'Kunai Wing:' Throws kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers that explode. *'Burning Spiral:' A flaming version of Spiral Claw. *'Meakeri:' A powerful front kick. *'Tsuyoi Maekeri:' An even more powerful front kick. Crowmon *'Savage Emperor:' Concentrates the energy produced from the Dokkosho on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. *'Black Feather:' Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. *'Fire Jewels:' Shoots fireballs from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. *'Flaming Claw:' Attacks with fiery claws. *'Dokkosho:' Fires a golden beam from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. *'Sun Bird:' Creates a small sun and attacks with super heat. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters/reflects ranged attacks. *'Meteor Wing:' Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. *'Fire Flap:' Flaps its wings, releasing fire, or dive-bombs an enemy. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor that crashes down from the sky. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball made from the flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. Yatagaramon *'Mikafutsu-no-kami:' Concentrates the energy produced from the Dokkosho on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. *'Haguro:' Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. Ravemon *'Spiral Raven Claw': Raises the sharp nails on its left arm and then performs a rotating charge at the opponent. *'Blast Wing:' Cuts the opponent to pieces with its left wing. *'Celestial Blade:' Strikes the opponent with the Chouou-maru, which releases a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power. *'Raven Claw:' Slashes enemy with left hand. *'Shadow Pierce:' Throws feathers of Chrome Digizoid from his right wing *'Moushūgeki:' Dashes at the enemy and slashes. *'Yami Tatsumaki:' Releases a black tornado from right wing. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boost him and his allies speed. Burst Mode *'Crimson Formation:' Enlarges its wings to a gigantic size and releases a dark purple aura. *'Mourning Dance:' Furiously performs a terrible and wild dance of violence. *'Lightning Thrust:' Stabs the opponent in a flash of thunder with its dark purple aura. *'Texture Blow:' A wind strike that turns the opponent into a sprite and negates their abilities. *'Character Reversal:' A magic strike that turns the opponent's resistances into weaknesses and their weaknesses to resistances. *'Support End:' Negates healing. *'Speed Break Field:' Lowers his opponent's speed. Keys: Falcomon | Peckmon | Crowmon and Yatagaramon | Ravemon | Burst Mode Others Notable Victories: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Banjo & Kazooie's Profile (This was Base Banjo and Kazooie against Falcomon, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Ninjas Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Birds Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users